Reserve batteries of the electrochemical type are wellknown in the art for a variety of uses where storage time before use is indefinite or extremely long. Reserve batteries have been suggested for use in applications such as batteries for fusing mines, missiles and other military explosives.
Often prior art reserve batteries have one or more disadvantages. Such disadvantages include high production costs, low volume efficiencies, erratic or relatively long activation times, irregular electrical characteristics over duration of operation, limited inactive storage life and others.
A multitude of solutions to some of the above problems have been suggested in the prior art. Yet, no single solution has been universally adopted.